Gaming machines, including smart card gaming machines take a myriad of forms. Gaming machines are designed to offer enjoyment, entertainment and pleasure. Some gaming machines offer payouts, which add to the enjoyment of the game.
Transaction of cash on gaming machines needed for operation of the games has also evolved. Where once only coin handling mechanisms were present on gaming machines, credit devices such as cash-out tickets now find wide use. Some casinos issue magnetic player cards that players use to obtain awards for frequent playing. A player holding such a card inserts it into a card reader provided on a gaming machine before starting to play. Other casinos issue bar-coded tickets. When a player terminates interaction on a gaming machine, the gaming machine prints a ticket, which visibly indicates the player's final status such as a cash-out value and the time. The player then retrieves the ticket and may redeem it for credit at another game or exchange it for cash at a change booth or a pay machine.
Users of gaming machines could benefit by improving cash handling of such systems.